King and Queen of the Ball
by Browneyedmami
Summary: The Host Club is hosting the annual Halloween party, and announce a contest. The girl with the best contest will win a kiss from the king. Who will be the winner?


It was Halloween night, and it many girls were crowding in front of the doors of one of the schools large halls, waiting to go in for the Host Club's big event.

For every special occasion or holiday, it was almost expected for them to hold some extravagant event, and Halloween was no exception. Each girl was dressed to the nines in beautiful costumes hoping to catch the eye of their favorite host.

On the other side of the doors, the six boys, or rather 5 boys, one cross dresser, were gathered around listening to the "kings" speech about making every girl happy. Each host had on an elaborate costume.

Hunny was dressed as a bunny, Mori as a ninja, Kyouya as a vampire, the twins as batman and robin, Tamaki as a King, and Haruhi as a Queen.

Haruhi wasn't exactly happy with her costume choice, but Kyouya told her that if she did, he'd cut her fee down and she wouldn't have to host that night. Reluctantly she agreed.

The hall was decorated with many Halloween colors and decorations, but none were scary or frightening. They wanted to make their costumers happy after all, not scare them.

After Tamaki's long speech, the host club opened the doors and let in the hoard of screaming and excited girls.

Kyouya gave opening greetings and announced a costume contest. At the end of the night, whichever girl the host club deemed to have to best costume would be given a kiss on the cheek by the King as well as the Halloween Issue of the Host Club's exclusive magazine.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the winner had already been chosen…..

---------------

Haruhi was starting to get suspicious. She was having an ok time, especially since she didn't have the pressure to host, but the boys were acting stranger than usual. If any guy so much as approached her, they would be pushed away, and one of the twins would whisk her away. While it was flattering that they wanted her attention, she couldn't help but wonder if something was going on. Not only that, but she found it odd that they were all so eager to get her into the queen costume. Deciding to ignore it as their usual behavior, she found the food table and piled her plate up with her favorite foods, being sure to add an extra helping of fancy tuna.

----------------------

The night was winding down, and it was time to announce the winner of the contest. All of the girls gathered around the platform at the head of the room, including Haruhi.

_I wonder which one of these crazy girls will win this stupid thing. Probably the one with the sluttiest costume_ she thought to herself.

"We have come to a decision on the winner of our contest this evening" Tamaki said to the audience of drooling girls.

All of a sudden a spotlight was going around the room until it finally landed on one girl in particular.

"Young lady would you please tell us your name?"

The spot light had landed on Haruhi and she was frozen in shock.

_OH MY GOD ARE THEY CRAZY?! OH SHIT! HE JUST ASKED FOR MY NAME! UMMM…._

"Kotoko" she said using her mother's name.

"Ah, Kotoko, please come here and claim your prize"

"Kotoko" walked forward nervous as all hell. What in the world?! She thought.

Without warning, Tamaki grabbed her small form and dipped her planting his lips onto hers.

At first Haruhi was in shock but responded with equal passion. The girls in the hall sighed at the moment, some crying wishing they were in her place.

Once the two broke for air, Tamaki said

"care to dance with me princess?"

Haruhi complied. After all, it was just for show right? And if she jeopardized their image, Kyouya would probably up her debt.

Once they were on the dance floor, she asked him

"Senpai, why did you choose me and not one of the costumers?"

"Because you are the only one fit to be my Queen. I love you Haruhi, I always have. Not as a father, but as a lover, and I hope you will accept me" he said with a smile.

Haruhi blushed and said "I do. I love you too Tamaki"

The two shared their second kiss, and danced the rest of the night away as King and Queen of the ball.


End file.
